victorizombi
by Ishine4U
Summary: en hollywood arts se convierten en estrellas...y en zombis


bueno, esta historia ya la habia subido coon otra cuanta...perooo...no me acuerdo de la contraseña jejeje...y pues tube que hacer otra cuanta...haci que aqui esta

* * *

**Tori`s pov**

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a estar en esta situación, hace poco estaba tan feliz, y ahora estoy aquí, en un estúpido almacén…se preguntaran de que diablos estoy hablando verdad?...pues hablo de los zombis o como les llamamos los "z" ya que por alguna extraña razón el nombrar el nombre zombis aumenta un 20% sus habilidades…ohh~, que maleducada soy, no me he presentado mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero me dicen "tori"…

**Flash back**

Estoy tan feliz, hoy me han dicho que he sacado el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, nunca me había pasado eso…pero presiento que algo va a salir mal…no lo creo, seguramente estoy nerviosa por la noticia

**Hey!-**oigo a alguien habla, me volteo y es mi mejor amigo André-

**Hola-** le respondo alegremente-

**Felicidades de nuevo por tu…-** no termino de hablar porque un estruendo se hizo presente en la escuela-

**Que fue eso?!- **pregunte saliendo del salón, lo único que vi fue humo, despues de unos minutos de esperar a que se fuera el humo, no había nadie a excepción de mi amigo André-

**Chicos están bien!?-**gritó mi amigo André a mis otros amigos que venían corriendo, que suerte, aun estaban vivos-

**Si! Y ustedes?!-** asentimos con la cabeza- **que fue eso?! Y donde diablos están los demás!?**- dijo mi amiga Cat, y estaba en lo correcto, no se veía a nadie mas, ni siquiera para evacuar-

De repente un grupo de señores llegaron y nos dijeron que un apocalipsis zombis podía ocurrir, sin embargo no le creímos, hasta que…

**No nos creen eh?...pues entonces atiéndanse a las consecuencias-**dijo ese tipo raro, no supimos de que hablaba hasta que dijo-** seré inmortal!, y ustedes van a morir!**

**Pero que cosas dices?!, nuestros compañeros están en quien sabe donde y a ti se te ocurre decir eso?!-** grito mi otro mi amiga Jade, bueno, no era mi amiga, según ella, era fría y cruel, me hacia la vida imposible y le grita a todos-**ni siquiera eres de esta escuela!**

**Zombis!, zombis!, zombis!-** empezó a gritar el señor, de repente se empezaron a escuchar como a que alguien corría-

**Idiota!-**grito el que parecía ser su…¿amigo?-** sabes que si dices el nombre zombi corren, piensan y brincan un 20% mas!-** dijo el hombre desesperado y empezó a correr-

Cat volteo hacia atrás de donde provenían los ruidos y los vio… una personas venían corriendo, no muy rápido, pero si eran "zombis" como le llamaban, eran rápidos ya que los zombis son lentos y estúpidos.

**CORRAN!-** grito Beck-** al almacén!, si es cierto lo que dicen no podrán entrar ahí!**

Todos corrimos al almacén que se encontraba en una esquina de la escuela, nadie sabia que existía a excepción de nosotros y algunos otros.

**Trina…-**susurre, se me había olvidado trina-** voy por ella-** me voltee y empecé a caminar, pero alguien me detuvo…era jade-

**No vas a ninguna parte-**dijo apretando mas el agarre-

**Pero es mi hermana!**-le grite-** no la voy a dejar a su suerte!**

**Crees que aun este viva!?, esas cosas te podrían matar!-** esperen un momento, jade west se esta preocupando por mi?-** estas loca!**

**No me importa!...es mi hermana y la quiero, así que no quiero que se muera…y si, creo que aun este viva-** dijo saliendo del almacén-

Volteo hacia atrás y veo a jade parada con una mirada…¿preocupada?, desde cuando jade me manda esas miradas…creo que esta asustada, ahora tengo que encontrar a trina…agarro un bate que esta ahí tirado, por si acaso….

**Trina…trina?...donde estas?-**digo preocupada…donde se habrá metido?-** vamos trina…se que estas viva-** susurro, tengo un presentimiento de que esta viva…lo siento, llámenle…sexto sentido-

A lo lejos puedo ver una cabellera castaña, algo me dice que es trina…despues veo una pelona…es sikowits, estoy un 100% segura de eso…

**Trina!-** grito y ella parece oírme, voltea y veo que esta llorando, corro al salón donde se encuentran y hay varios supervivientes, entre ellos están sikowits, lane, sinjin, burf, trina por su puesto y… ryders…diablos, entre todos los supervivientes debía ser el-

**TORI!**, ** estas viva!, yo sabia que lo estabas!-** me dice llorando, yo solo la abrazo…despues paso mi mirada por todos los presentes-

**Me alegra que todos estén bien-** paso mi mirada por ryders-** bueno…casi todos…**

**Vamos tori…no me puedes perdonar?-** me dijo el idiota de ryders, yo solo le ignore y me dispuse a hablar-

**Bien…Beck y los demás están en el almacén…hay que irnos ahora-** dije, todos asintieron y nos pusimos en marcha, yo traía mi bate aferrado por si acaso, yo les iba guiando-

El camino hacia el almacén fue casi tranquilo, hasta que el idiota de ryders tuvo que hablar-

**Y cual es la causa de los zombis?-** yo inmediatamente me tense y le puse una mano en la boca-

**Idiota!...no podemos decir esa palabra-** dije empezando a correr cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir al café asfalto ellos estaban ahí corriendo, cerré la puerta inmediatamente-

**Diablos!-** grite desesperada, la única forma de llegar al almacén era por ahí-

**Que vamos a hacer tori?-** dijo sinjin, pase mi mirada por la cara de todos y sus expresiones eran de miedo, entonces decidí algo…mi vida por la de ellos, así de fácil…yo moriría y ellos vivirían-

**Este es el plan…yo voy a correr y llamare su atención…cuando ustedes lleguen al almacén espérenme 30 min., si no llego en ese tiempo, denme por muerta-** dije, sabia que no iba a sobrevivir, pero es algo que tengo que hacer por mis seres amados-** sikowits, te los encargo**

**Estas loca!, no te voy a dejar salir con esas cosas ahí afuera-** grito trina, sabia que iba a hacer eso-

**Apoyo a trina, como tu profesor y amigo no te voy a dejar salir-** dijo sikowits, también me esperaba eso-

**Yo soy el orientador vocacional y tengo cierta obligación es esta escuela, y por lo tanto también puedo prohibir cosas-** dijo lane, eso si no me lo esperaba, necesitaba ingeniarme algo y rápido-

**Estará bien…yo iré-** dijo ryders-** la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario**- esto si me sorprendió por completo, lo voltee a ver y me sonrió…dios!, me estoy enamorando de el otra vez!-

**Yo también iré, tengo cierto conocimiento con los "Z"-** dijo sinjin, bonito sobrenombre para los zom…mejor me callo, no valla a ser que incluso en los pensamientos nos ataquen-

**Bien, entonces ryders, sinjin y yo, haremos tiempo, trina…no hagas ninguna estupidez…promételo-** ella empezó a llorar y asintió-

**Solo si tu me prometes regresar en los 30 min.-** asentí, sabia que iba a romper esta promesa…pero era por su bien-

**Bien, vámonos, cuando grite ya!, trina, sikowits, burf y lane, corren hacia el almacén…despues nosotros nos la arreglamos para regresar-** dije aferrándome al bate con una mano y la con la otra me dispuse a abrir la puerta-

**Espera!-** grito sinjin-** para derrotar a esas cosa necesitamos darles en la cabeza y la única que tiene arma es tori-** agarro un palo que estaba por ahí y se lo dio a ryders-

**Y tu?**- pregunto ryders, la primera pregunta inteligente que ha hecho-

**Mira y aprende-** se acerco al casillero de jade y arranco todas las tijeras que estaban ahí-** estas son para ustedes-** dijo dándoles unas tijeras a cada quien-** las que sobren de las dan al resto**

**Bien…ahora si, es hora de irnos-** abrí la puerta y ahí estaban…ryders, sinjin y yo salimos corriendo gritando la palabra zombi, y ellos nos empezaron a corretear-

**Cuídate!-** escuche gritar a trina antes de salir-

-los "Z" estaban lo suficiente mente lejos de los chicos así que grite- **YA!- ** a lo lejos oí como corrían y eso me hizo sentir feliz, ahora lo peor era como regresaríamos-

* * *

muy pronto subire la conti...si es que les gusta d:


End file.
